The present invention relates to an inductive charger coupling. The coupling includes a receptacle and supplies electricity from an electric power source to the receptacle through the paddle. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a wireless communication device in the coupling.
FIG. 10 illustrates an inductive charger coupling, which includes a charging paddle 1 and a receptacle 6. The paddle 1 is attached to the distal end of a cable 3, which is connected to an electricity supply apparatus 2. The receptacle 6 is located in an electric vehicle 5, which has a battery 4. As shown by dotted line in FIG. 10, the paddle 1 is plugged into the receptacle 6. The battery 4 is charged by electromagnetic induction between a coil in the paddle 1 and a coil in the receptacle 6.
Such a charger coupling performs a plurality of procedures such as interlocking and monitoring. Interlocking refers to a procedure for confirming a proper coupling between the paddle 1 and the receptacle 6 before starting charging. Monitoring refers to, for example, a procedure for monitoring the charging state of the battery 4 during charging. The charger coupling also determines the charging speed based on the voltage of the battery 4, which is detected by a detector in the vehicle 5.
Signals related to the above procedures are exchanged between the paddle 1 and the receptacle 6 by wireless communication. The receptacle 6 includes an antenna (not shown) and the paddle 1 has an antenna (not shown) that communicates with to the antenna of the receptacle 6.
To guarantee reliable communication between the paddle 1 and the receptacle 6, the length of the paddle antenna is preferably half of the wavelength of the radio waves being used. However, if the size of the paddle 1 is reduced, it is difficult to maintain the length of the antenna at the half of the wavelength.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a charger coupling that includes a charging paddle and a receptacle and improves the communication.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, a charger coupling for charging a battery is provided. The coupling includes a charging device, a receptacle and a waveguide member. The charging device includes a first core, a primary coil wound about the first core, and a first communication device having a first antenna. The receptacle receives the charging device. The receptacle includes a second core, a secondary coil wound about the second core, and a second communication device having a second antenna. When the receptacle receives the charging device, the second core and the first core form a magnetic circuit and the secondary core induces a current in response to a current supplied to the primary coil. The second antenna exchanges radio waves with the first antenna. The waveguide member guides radio waves between the first antenna and the second antenna.
The present invention is also embodied in another charger coupling for charging a battery. The coupling includes a charging device, a receptacle and a waveguide member. The charging device includes a first core, a primary coil wound about the first core, a first communication circuit, a first antenna connected to the first communication circuit and a first case for accommodating the first core, the primary coil, the first communication circuit and the first antenna. The receptacle receives the charging device. The receptacle includes a second core, a secondary coil wound about the second core, a second communication circuit, a second antenna connected to the second communication circuit and a second case for accommodating the second core, the secondary coil, the second communication circuit and the second antenna. The second antenna faces the first antenna. When the receptacle receives the charging device, the second core and the first core form a magnetic circuit, the secondary coil induces a current in response to a current supplied to the primary coil. The waveguide member is a conductive member that forms a waveguide in the first case between the first antenna and the second antenna such that the waveguide guides radio waves transmitted between the first and second antennas.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.